


Shattered Diamond Hearts

by SincerelySalty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Collisionshipping - Freeform, Depression, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past Yugo/Rin, Past Yuto/Ruri, Please Send Help, Probably kinky at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: The angsty high school AU for Collisionshipping that probably no person was hoping for, but here it is!





	Shattered Diamond Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> (I picked surnames for certain characters for the sake of consistency in the story.)  
> Hope you enjoy~!

I remember once, when I was younger, I had gone to the park with my friend Shun and his sister Ruri. At the time, I had the pettiest crush on Ruri and it was painfully obvious. I was writing messages for her in the sand box beneath one of those pull-up bars that the older kids like to do tricks on. I raced right to the box, not paying attention to the bars above.

 

Setting down the stick I had used, I waved her over.

“Ruri, come here!”

 

She rolled her eyes playfully and walked over with Shun close behind. When she saw the messages, she simply laughed. Her brother’s reaction was a bit different. He narrowed his eyes and swiped the message away with his foot.

 

“You know you’re not a good match for my sister, Yuto.”

I looked away passively. His tone wasn’t harsh; it never was. Maybe that was why we were still best friends.

 

By the time my attention was brought back to my surroundings, Ruri was already walking across the park toward the swings. Again, Shun had followed. I sat there in my lonesome defeat. Not many other people were here today because it was chilly. Though, I did fail to notice the spectator of the entire situation; a boy with blue and yellow hair, sitting on the bar above me. I had only noticed when he swung downward by his legs, hanging upside down to talk to me.

 

“Seems rough, buddy.” He gave me a sheepish look of sympathy.

 

“Who are you calling _‘buddy’_?” I stared up, my dull gray gaze meeting his bright turquoise.

 

“You, of course. Who else is there?” He laughed a bit before reaching up to grab the bar and dropped down beside me.

“Well, nobody close enough… I guess.” I averted my gaze from the boy who stared at me intently.

 

“See? I knew you were smart!” His smile widened as he patted my head. I simply shrunk beneath his hand.

 

“I’m only in 5th grade…” I mumbled quietly.

 

“Really? Me too!” He responded cheerfully. “But I go to a private school.”

He brought his knees to his chest, glancing over me carefully.

 

“So I bet you’re smarter than me, huh?” I finally returned my gaze over to him to see his soft smile.

 

“Maybe… I always get 100% in science and literature! Math is pretty easy too.” I listened carefully as he explained how his school worked.

 

“What about you?” Now it was my turn to explain how _public_ school works. I told him how the kids write on the bathroom stalls, push each other in line, throw stuff at others in the hallway…

 

“Man, that sounds awful!” He set his hand on my shoulder. I felt an odd sensation of warmth throughout my otherwise frigid body. I guess he could tell because he took off his scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

 

“You need to take better care of yourself, uhh…” Right, we hadn’t said names yet.

“Yuto Murasakina. And you?”

He smiled, answering in a seemingly proud voice. “My name is Yugo! Nice to meet you, Yuto!”

 

We sat there and talked for a while until his smile softened almost sadly as he looked up. The sun was setting.

“I have to go soon…” He stood up, extending his arm to help me stand.

“Aww, that sucks.” I frowned and pulled myself up with his assistance, noticing he was a few inches taller than me.

 

I followed him over to his bike to say our goodbyes.

“So… I’ll see you around?” I smiled sheepishly.

 

“Actually…” He trailed off, sitting up on his bike.

“You probably won’t.” This time, he averted his gaze.

 

“Why not?” I peered around to get a better look at his face, which held a pained expression.

 

“I’m moving to England with my aunt soon… like, really soon.”

 

I blinked a few times. “England is so far away! Won’t your parents miss you?”

 

Yugo bit his lower lip before smiling pitifully. “I don’t have ‘parents’, Yuto. My mom died two years ago… and my dad just got up and left after that.”

 

My eyes widened slightly. How could he smile so much with something like that haunting his heart?

 

“My aunt got a job over in England, so I have to tag along.”

 

I frowned a bit. I made a new friend and just like that… he has to disappear.

 

“Aww, don’t be sad!” He patted my head again. “I’ll be back by the time high school rolls around!”

 

He then moved his hand, putting both on the handlebars of his bike and slowly began to pedal.

 

“Wait!” I yelled chasing after him. “You forgot your scarf!”

He looked back briefly, smiling.

“No, I didn’t! It’s yours now! Don’t forget me, okay?”

 

I nodded quietly and he sped off until I could no longer see him.

 

Clutching one side of the scarf in my hand, I walked back over to Shun and Ruri, both of which were ready to go home as well. Shun eyed the scarf warily, but said nothing of it.

 

And so, I walked home. When it was time to sleep that night, I slept with the scarf on.

 

* * *

 

Every year, I got excited for winter. I’m not too sure why, but I loved that scarf so much and couldn’t wait to wear it. Mom said she didn’t remember buying me a scarf like it, but I just said it was a present and left it at that. When she suggested I get a new one, I narrowed my eyes and told her _‘no’._

 

One time, Shun called it _‘dingy’_ and I didn’t talk to him for a whole weekend.  It was special. I promised Yugo I wouldn’t forget him and this made me feel closer, like it’d be harder to forget him. Maybe it was just _one_ evening in the park together, but it felt magical for someone like me. Someone who went to the worst elementary school in the area. Someone with hopes that weren’t so high. Someone who only had two other friends, both of which were heavy on teasing.

 

* * *

 

 

All throughout middle school, I stuck with Shun and Ruri. I had made other acquaintances, but they weren’t as prominent. As the end of middle school came into view, my hopes shot through the roof. I hadn’t broken my promise; I hadn’t forgotten. That child inside me was so eager to see him.

 

 _“I’ll be back by the time high school rolls around!”_ He had said to me.

 

Yet year one had come and gone, without a single sight of him. No blue and yellow hair. No bright turquoise eyes. No gentle smile. At that time, Ruri had agreed to be my girlfriend. We looked like your stereotypical cute couple and I guess I was satisfied… Until the middle of second year, when everything seemed to fall apart.

  


**Author's Note:**

> (PLEASE leave comments! I absolutely LOVE getting feedback from my readers!)


End file.
